


a long time coming

by schittyfic (sixtysevenlmpala)



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: (just weed and they're not high when they have sex), Blow Jobs, First Time, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Poly, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, a tiny hint of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/pseuds/schittyfic
Summary: This evening felt a little like stepping back in time. Perhaps because they’d been apart for so long, or maybe it was just really good weed, but it was easy to fall back into that silly, lax headspace where the generally-accepted rules just didn’t seem to matter. The air between them felt charged, reminding Dan of those heady days ofmaybeandpossiblyandI wish we could.
Relationships: Clare Lydia Michelle/Noah Reid, Dan Levy/Clare Lydia Michelle/Noah Reid
Comments: 24
Kudos: 50
Collections: RPFebruary Prompt Fest





	a long time coming

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [rpfebpromptfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/rpfebpromptfest) collection. 



> For the prompt: While staying over at their place, Dan walks in on/overhears Noah and Clare having sex, and is invited to watch.
> 
> Special thanks to my (not-so) anonymous prompter for sparking my very first threesome fic. I hope I did it justice and you enjoy it!
> 
> A note: Dan Levy is still very much gay in this, in case there was any question. He's just not scared of a naked lady.
> 
> A further note: I am not sorry for the title.
> 
> <3

*

Water. That’s why Dan gets out of bed. Smoking always leaves him with a scratchy throat, and he’d forgotten to bring a glass with him when he retired to the guest room, and. And that’s the only reason. 

Determinedly fixing his eyes on the floor and resisting the urge to glance down the hall to the master bedroom, Dan pads quietly downstairs, automatically finding his favourite glass in the top-left kitchen cupboard and filling it, like he has countless times. He feels dangerously comfortable here; like he might end up wishing he could stay forever, if he’s not careful. The cool water brings his attention to the heat under his skin. He leans against the counter, glancing aimlessly around the kitchen. His gaze alights briefly on goofy personalised fridge magnets, a recipe book with Clare’s neatly-written post-its sticking haphazardly out of the pages - scraps and snippets of Noah-and-Clare, each one a reminder that this home is theirs. Dan’s house is beautiful, and he’s so proud of it, but it’s not like this.

In the corner of the kitchen, Red perks up an ear, sleepily lifts his head from the dog bed Noah bought specially, and looks at him with narrowed eyes. _I can hear you thinking from over here, and if you don’t mind, I’m trying to sleep._

“Don’t give me that look,” Dan hisses. Red blinks slowly, knowingly, whines quietly on a big yawn, and settles again. Dan sighs.

He can’t stay down here all night. Re-filling the tumbler to the top, Dan twitches his glasses back up his nose and heads for the stairs once more. And if he’s going slowly, it’s just because he doesn’t want to spill on their nice new carpets, not because --

A soft moan floats down the hall as he reaches the top of the stairs.

He closes his eyes, and pauses there, teetering between the two paths before him. Obviously, he should scurry back to the guest room, shut the door as quietly as possible, and block out the sounds. Obviously.

“Fuck, baby, yeah.”

It’s hushed, Dan barely makes it out, but it’s Noah and it’s all low and growly and Dan’s fingers are suddenly sweaty enough that he’s worried he’s gonna drop the glass. Before he knows it, his bare feet are carrying him all the way down to the other end of the hall. 

*

When Dan realised the repair work in his kitchen would be far more extensive than he predicted, Noah and Clare were quick to offer him and Red a place to stay for however long it would take. Their respective lives had grown steadily busier and fuller, until somehow they hadn’t seen each other in months, so Dan was practically bouncing on his toes when his Uber pulled up at their house. He was greeted with two equally fierce hugs, knocking him backwards a step, while Red trotted nonchalantly into the house as if he owned it and everything inside.

The evening was exactly what Dan needed. Once he’d showered the journey off him and swaddled himself in one of his cosiest sweaters and a pair of soft, drop-crotch shorts, Clare had already ordered pizza and poured him a generous glass of the Barolo he enjoys. With his socked feet combing through Red’s fur where he was curled up by the couch, Dan felt himself slowly unwinding. Not just from the kitchen-related anxiety or the steadily building work stress which kept him vibrating at a slightly-too-high frequency, but from an underlying tension he didn’t realise he held - something which he suspected would only have been soothed by seeing them.

Dan doesn’t remember which of them brought out the weed, but eventually he found himself with a pleasant, low-lying buzz in his veins as they passed a joint (or two) between them. He also doesn’t remember how he ended up melting into Noah’s side, nose pressed to his jaw while Noah’s fingers tickled the back of his neck and stroked through the short hair there. Clare had her legs thrown over Noah’s lap, occasionally giggling at the two of them, because she always held it together the most when they were buzzed. It was an energy Dan recognised from a long time ago - before Noah and Clare’s lives became intrinsically twined together, while Dan’s meandered down a parallel, but different, path.

It was never a big deal. Just a bit of fun, usually when they were tipsy or high or both. At least, that’s what Dan told himself, when the following days and nights were plagued with a bone-deep sting which was difficult to ignore. 

The memories are still vivid in Dan’s mind now, years later. Noah’s lips on his own, his teeth on his neck. The way Noah would groan when Dan would climb into his lap, and the unmistakable press of his dick beneath his jeans which drove Dan to insanity with wanting it. Clare’s eyes on them and soft directives like, _he likes it when you pull his hair_. The way she moaned quietly when Noah tore his lips from Dan’s and kissed her with the taste of Dan’s tongue still in his mouth, the dumbstruck look on Noah’s face when Dan leaned over him to kiss Clare.

A few times, Dan was certain they’d drawn close to something heavier than making out, Noah grabbing at his ass and grinding against him like a promise of more. But they’d stopped. Every time, they’d stopped. It seemed like a collective decision, each of them firmly linking hands but pulling each other back from the brink of something scary. A lot of the time, it’d happen at Dan’s house, and he would lay in his own bed desperately hard and desperately guilty, leaving it as long as possible before scrambling for his headphones to muffle the hushed moans coming from his guest room. 

He’d never admit that on a couple of nights, he’d leaned into that dirty-wrong feeling and just given in, because goddamn it, this was as close as he’d ever get. He would come with one hand frantically jacking his cock under the sheets and the other clamped between his teeth to ensure he wasn’t heard, or maybe to keep from drowning out those delicious sounds through the wall.

It was a long time ago, and Dan’s pretty sure he missed his chance. A chance at what, he doesn’t know, but he knows he wanted it and it’s gone now and that’s fine. It stopped when they said _I do_ , and that made total sense.

This evening, though, felt a little like stepping back in time. Perhaps because they’d been apart for so long, or maybe it was just _really_ good weed, but it was easy to fall back into that silly, lax headspace where the generally-accepted rules just didn’t seem to matter. The air between them felt charged, reminding Dan of those heady days of _maybe_ and _possibly_ and _I wish we could._

“You’re hogging it,” Dan remembers himself saying, slapping lightly at Noah’s arm, who just cackled.

“Jeez, if you’re gonna be a crybaby about it,” Noah replied, eyes dancing, and he purposely hollowed out his cheeks to take a long, deep drag from the joint. Before Dan knew what was happening, Noah’s cool fingers were tilting his head just-so and gripping his jaw, Dan’s mouth falling open easily as - fuck, as Noah leaned in close and deliberately breathed the smoke from his mouth to Dan’s. Dan froze, then swayed closer, his eyes half-lidded and fixed on Noah’s lips, on the controlled billow of smoke he was funneling into Dan’s mouth. He could barely concentrate on inhaling, hardly registering the taste of it or the warmth at the back of his throat, because for one glorious, terrifying second, Noah’s lips brushed against his. It was nothing - only his top lip accidentally catching Dan’s bottom one as he steadied his balance - but it didn’t feel like nothing. It felt like an opportunity that would burn Dan’s hands if he tried to grab it. 

He remembers Noah’s pause, and the slightly amused quirk of his mouth, and the way he glanced downwards almost as if he wanted to lean in. He remembers, when he glanced over Noah’s shoulder, Clare’s eyes smouldering into the two of them, watching with flushed cheeks and bated breath, before she scoffed and said, “Good God, you two, just kiss already.” Noah shrugged, then, grinning at him like maybe he wouldn’t be mad if Dan did.

He remembers wanting to. He remembers wondering if he was allowed, and instantly chastising himself, because of course he wasn’t.

By the time they all retired to bed, they’d climbed a little higher and floated back down again, the evening filled with banter and laughs and probably a little too much touching. When found himself alone, he pressed two fingertips to his lips, imagining he could still taste Noah there if he tried hard enough.

*

Their bedroom door is open. 

It’s cracked open at least two inches. Why haven’t they shut it? Why wouldn’t they --

“Oh _God_ , Noah.”

Dan feels a flush prickling the back of his neck. He should leave now. He shouldn’t be hearing this. He could easily turn and tiptoe back down the hall and pretend he’s not the sleaziest, most deceitful friend in the universe. But he’s not, he’s not leaving, he’s carefully leaning his back against the wall by the door, tilting his head to the ceiling as if offering up an apology to any deity that might be watching judgmentally over him. He could blame the weed, but he knows it’s out of his system now. This is all him.

“Oh - _oh_ , that’s so good, right there,” he hears Clare gasp out, loud enough that it might be happening next to him, and then - a deep groan, muffled and urgent.

Dan is definitely going to be reborn as a slug in his next life. Fuck, maybe it’s worth it. His cock is steadily chubbing up in his sleep pants, snagging the thin grey material at his crotch. Setting down the glass on the carpet with a silent wince, he clasps his hands in front of his chest to stop himself from shoving them under his waistband.

Quiet, slick sounds drift rhythmically through the gap in the door and Clare’s moans climb higher and breathier, Noah groaning again like he’s suffocating. Dan doesn’t have to be a genius to work out what’s happening, and he bites his lip hard as he hears Noah slurping like he’s enjoying a goddamn meal. He imagines him with his face buried between Clare’s legs, all flushed and hungry as he fucks his thick fingers into her, and - _fuck_. His dick throbs, and he glares down at it like it’s betrayed him.

Dan loses track of how long he stands there, but it’s long enough that a treacherous hand sneaks down to his bulge, squeezing once just for some relief. His knees give slightly, t-shirt riding up as he slides down the wall. He flinches as the cool surface brushes the bare skin of his back - it makes him gasp, which then makes him clap a hand over his mouth, heart hammering crazily. He’s an asshole, _God_ he’s an asshole, and a stupid one too, what the _fuck_ is he doing? Just as he snatches his hand away like he’s been scalded and makes a firm resolve to go back to his own goddamn room, Clare speaks.

“C’mon, baby, you gonna let him hear you?”

Dan’s eyes snap open. He doesn’t remember closing them, but that’s the least of his concerns. What did she just - what? 

Noah’s groaning louder now, the sounds muffled and wet and gorgeous, almost like he’s trying to ham it up, and - Dan’s brain is just desperately scrambling to catch up, because - he doesn’t know who else she could be talking about --

“Hey, dingus number two, are you gonna stand out there all night or are you gonna join us?”

Clare, again. Dan’s heart leaps into his mouth quick enough that he almost chokes on it. Panicked, he glances down at where he’s tenting his sweatpants, then to the chink of soft light spilling through the opening of the door. It’s quiet. Even Noah’s shut up now. As if they’re all just… waiting.

They can’t seriously want him to go in there.

But - why would she joke?

The moment stretches. 

Dan turns to the door. He feels like he’s steeling himself to go into war as he gently pushes it open. And - Jesus Christ. He almost swallows his tongue.

Noah’s head is bracketed by Clare’s toned thighs, his big hands wrapped around them as she lies back in luxury on their pillows, wearing a pretty bra edged in lilac lace and nothing else. Dan stares from the doorway, and Clare grins at him brightly as she twists a hand in Noah’s hair and makes him moan. “If you’re gonna listen, you may as well get the whole show, don’t you think?”

“I’m so sorry, I just overheard - I wasn’t --”

“Uh-uh. None of that.” Clare wags a finger at him, surprisingly chilled for someone with a man’s face buried in their pussy.

He’s always liked Clare. She doesn’t mess around; she’s straight to the point, no bullshit. It’s what Dan wishes he were like, if he didn’t feel the need to second-, third-, and fourth-guess every thought he has. 

He doesn’t want to second-guess this. Deliberately, firmly, he closes the door behind him.

Noah lifts his head up then, a smug grin plastered over his sweaty face as he turns a hot gaze on Dan. His mouth is wet and slick, all the way down to his chin, and his hair sticks up in tufts from Clare’s hands. “Fucking finally.”

Dan glances from Noah to the corner of the room, where a comfy-looking armchair sits about two metres from the bed, angled perfectly towards the two of them. His eyebrows shoot up. “You guys planned this?”

“We were hopeful,” Clare says, and there’s something delicate and vulnerable behind the words.

Noah rolls himself off the bed, and _holy fuck_ he’s totally naked and he’s hard and Dan’s looking at his dick, he cannot stop looking at it, this cannot be happening. His whole body is proud and sure of itself, cock hard and straining towards Dan, shoulders shifting powerfully as he stalks towards him. When he forces his gaze back up to Noah’s face, though, he looks almost shy, squinting up at Dan through his lashes. Clare’s looking on fondly, but it feels like a moment just for them as Noah lowers his voice. “Is this - is this too much? You don’t have to stay.”

“I also didn’t have to come in,” Dan points out, feeling brave and terrified all at once. And, like, extremely horny. He pauses, a little sheepish. “...Or listen outside the door.”

“Good point, well made,” Noah says with a smile. “So this is--?”

“It’s okay. It’s very okay, I’m okay with this, yes.” It’s only after the words have rushed from his too-hasty lips that Dan realises just how achingly true they are. He doesn’t think about just how long he’s wanted this, whether he’s been denying himself of something he maybe could have had years ago, if he’d just asked. Dan looks warily between Noah and Clare. “If - as long as _you’re_ both --”

“Oh my _god,_ you guys. I’m gonna knock your heads together in a minute,” Clare snorts. “I think after that eloquent exchange, we can safely assume everyone’s okay with this. Myself included.” Dan’s shoulders relax. He didn’t realise he was tense. “Baby? Dan looks a little overdressed. You wanna do something about that?”

Noah nods without taking his eyes from Dan’s. “Yeah?” he murmurs as he reaches for the hem of Dan’s soft white t-shirt, and Dan nods dumbly, unable to speak. It’s all he can do just to lift his arms over his head, letting Noah strip the cotton off him and drop it carelessly onto the floor. He skims his hands all the way up Dan’s arms and down his front, and that light touch alone has Dan swaying into him, steadying himself with his hands on Noah’s biceps.

“Can I --” Dan clears his throat and tries again, directing the question at Noah but looking at Clare. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” they both answer at once, Clare giggling as Noah roughly wipes the back of his hand over his still-wet mouth, and _wow_ that shouldn’t be hot. 

“Like old times, huh?” Noah says, and then he’s leaning in, and it’s one hand on his hip, one on his jaw, surprisingly sweet lips tentatively coaxing Dan’s open. It's shyer than Dan expects it to be. Noah sweeps his tongue delicately into his mouth and Dan melts into it, looping his arms around Noah’s neck and pressing up against him.

Fuck, he’s missed this.

“Jesus, you’re already so…” Noah trails off, gasping into the kiss as he pointedly tilts his hips into Dan’s tented sweatpants, now clinging dangerously low on his hips.

Dan muffles a needy sound into Noah’s mouth and ruts against him. It's not shy anymore; there's a heat building dizzyingly fast. Noah deepens the kiss and Dan gives as good as he gets, licking urgently into his mouth and sucking the taste of Clare off his tongue. 

“Oof, wow, that’s hot,” Clare breathes out. Without pulling away from Noah, Dan slits open an eye and catches sight of her over Noah’s shoulder - propped up, watching them, her legs spread and one dainty hand playing with her clit. Surprisingly unbothered, Dan grins, slides her a conspiratorial wink, and bites at Noah’s bottom lip, predictably making him moan. Clare sucks in a quiet breath, and Dan feels stupidly pleased with himself.

“Okay, okay, okay,” Noah mumbles, clearly struggling to divide his attention between kissing him and getting him naked, and Dan snickers at him, because literally all he needs to do is push and these sweatpants will fall to his ankles. It’s cute, the fumbling. It’s also intensely flattering.

“You need some help?” Dan laughs, and Noah mutters a curse and finally shoves the sweatpants down. Then it’s Dan’s turn to stumble into Noah as he tries to free his feet from the offending garment, and they’re both laughing now, but Noah’s giggles peter out first.

“Oh,” Noah croaks out, gazing between them. 

He's absolutely transfixed by Dan's cock. 

Dan would be embarrassed by how hard he is, how he’s already wet at the tip, but the way Noah’s staring is… well. Dan doesn’t think anyone’s ever looked at him like that before. Sure, people have wanted him, found him attractive, even been desperate for him - but this is hunger. This is pure, unbridled _need_ , and it’s channelled directly towards Dan’s cock. He almost expects Noah to drop to his knees, the way his mouth is hanging open.

It’s a lot for Dan to process, considering he was sure this man was straight (excepting the occasional high makeout) before tonight.

“He’s wanted that thing for a long time,” Clare pipes up, and Noah scowls at her over his shoulder.

“Dude! Come on!” he grouses, and Dan has to laugh again. He’s pretty sure impromptu, ill-advised threesomes shouldn’t come with this much joy.

“Hm. How long is that, exactly?” Dan muses, smirking at Noah.

Noah shrugs, looking appraisingly down at his own dick. “Eh, about seven, seven and a half.”

There’s a soft thump as Clare throws a pillow squarely at the back of Noah’s head. “Generous,” she mutters, and Noah grins at Dan. Dan feels himself grinning back, and he kisses him again, just because he can, because apparently he’s allowed for the first time in years.

“Do you want, do you want me to…” Dan breathes against his mouth, not sure what he’s asking but knowing with a frightening certainty that he’ll do it, whatever it is.

“Uh - right.” Noah’s voice is rough, and when he pulls back there’s a glassy daze in his eyes. “Um - on the chair? If that's cool?”

Okay. So Dan’s watching, then. It'd be silly to expect more than that. A tiny glimmer of something hopeful fizzles out in the pit of his stomach, and he nods, says, “Mhm,” and starts towards the chair.

“Hold on, before you get comfy. Don’t leave me out,” Clare laughs from the bed, drawing herself up into a kneeling position and pointing to her overly pursed lips. “Don’t I get a kiss?”

Dan arches an eyebrow and crosses over to her, placing a hand on her cheek and pausing. He’s never had a problem with kissing Clare - he doesn’t particularly get anything out of it, of course, but making out with your friends is fun regardless of things like gender and sexuality, and it just always seemed… natural, when the three of them became tangled together. They’ve definitely never done this sober, though. “You sure you’re okay with this?” he whispers, close to her lips.

“Oh, absolutely. Are you?” she counters, smiling softly at him and lowering her voice like she’s sharing a secret. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna do, Dan. I’m not actually gonna be offended.”

Dan leans in and kisses her, softer than with Noah, more tentative. She laughs into it, and so does he, because it’s kind of ridiculous. 

“Oh fuck, you guys,” he hears from Noah, pulling away to see him openly jacking off as he looks at them. 

Years of joining forces to tease and torment Noah come into play as Dan and Clare share a smirk, and then they’re going for it, deliberately exaggerating and making it as showy as possible, Clare moaning against his mouth. It works, Noah making a wounded noise, and _yeah_ , maybe kissing Clare doesn’t get Dan’s dick hard, but working Noah up really fucking does.

“Jesus, come on, you’re killin’ me,” Noah whines, launching himself on the bed and tearing Clare away from Dan’s mouth to kiss her hungrily. Dan can see the slide of his tongue into her mouth, so intimately close to them, and before he knows it Noah’s kissing him too. He doesn’t know who he can taste anymore.

“What, are you two gonna put on a better show?” Dan smirks, settling himself into the armchair with his legs slightly splayed, hand curled loosely around his half-hard cock.

“Oh, you bet. You’re gonna like it,” Noah says, Dan’s dick literally twitching at the confident certainty in his tone. “Something I gotta take care of before the main event, though.”

With that, he’s practically _diving_ back between Clare’s thighs. She gasps out, her back arching, and Christ, Dan can see a lot more from this angle than from by the door. He can see how wet she is, see how Noah spreads her open and drags the tip of his tongue so deliberately right up the centre of her, how his pretty lips seal around her clit and suck.

It should be uncomfortable, watching them like this. Really, it feels like a natural progression; as if he knew or hoped on some level that they would always end up here.

“Oh - oh _fuck_ ,” Clare whimpers, scrabbling to unhook the bra at her back and ripping it off so she can squeeze her full breast in one hand, the other keeping Noah in place with a handful of curls. “He's good with his mouth. Show Dan what you can do, honey,” she pants with a knowing look at Dan. Dan gulps as his cock swells.

Noah’s got his knees up underneath him with his face buried in Clare’s cunt, and it’s - it’s a good view, for Dan. His cock hanging heavy between his legs, those strong thighs flexing as he rocks back and forth with the rolls of Clare’s hips, and - and if Dan just, just cranes his neck enough - oh, God. 

He’s got a gorgeous ass.

More than that, though; as he moves, the light catches on a glisten between his cheeks.

Dan chokes on a desperate sound, squeezing his dick hard, because that’s definitely _lube._ Pure want slams into him so forcefully that it almost steals his breath. He wants to reach out and yank him around and spread his cheeks to find out how open his hole is, wants to plunge his fingers inside and feel the evidence of what they did before he joined them.

It’s not long before Clare is quaking, her thighs clamping around Noah’s head hard enough that Dan thinks he might suffocate. But he doesn’t care, he’s fucking her with two thick fingers and stiffens his tongue for her to grind against messily, and she comes with a shout, Noah easing her through it and reaching up to play with her nipples as she floats back down.

There’s a moment, after Clare’s body stops shaking and Noah crawls up on top of her, where Dan almost feels as if he’s behind a glass wall. His view is crystal-clear, and the sound filters through, but he’s convinced that if he tried to walk over, if he reached out to touch, he’d collide with an icy, smooth barrier. Noah’s whispering into her ear, and she’s giggling quietly and kissing him all soft and lazy, as if they’re the only two people in the world and Dan is spying on something private and precious.

After a second, Dan has to look away, his stomach churning suddenly. It’s too much to take, this taunting scene of something he doesn’t have, something he might never have.

Then Noah rolls off Clare and she sits up on her knees, both of them grinning brightly at him, and the glass shatters; those shards falling around him are sharp enough to wound, but he can’t bring himself to care.

“That was, um. Impressive,” he offers to Noah as Clare rummages in a drawer under the bed. Stupid. What’s he doing, leaving them a Yelp review?

“I mean, yeah, she wasn’t wrong.” Noah shuffles on his hands and knees down the bed so he’s facing Dan, and waggles his pale eyebrows ridiculously. _Good with his mouth, good with his mouth_ , Dan’s brain chants hysterically, and Dan has to give his dick a stroke, just once, to relieve the edge of wanting as he gazes at Noah’s lips. Noah watches the line of his gaze, and deliberately swipes his tongue over his bottom lip.

“You have a very lovely mouth,” Dan murmurs, soft. Noah’s face shifts from teasing confidence to something pleased and coy. Dan wants to absolutely ruin him.

“Right? Look at those lips. It’s not fair, honestly,” Clare chimes in, walking over to smush Noah’s cheeks together, pushing his lips into a pout. “Okay, honey, you ready to get fucked?”

“What?” Dan blurts, feeling his face flush as he turns wide eyes on Noah. His mind flashes back to the smears of lube between his cheeks, and he’s powerless to the abrupt, vivid image of sinking his cock into that round ass. 

“Don’t panic, not by you,” Clare laughs, dangling a black harness from her finger, attached to which is a dark purple, realistic dildo. “Well,” she considers, "not right now, anyway. Maybe we'll get to that another time.”

Dan’s head is spinning - from the shock of Clare casually waving a strap-on in his face, to the realisation that Noah apparently likes getting fucked in the ass, to the tantalising, just-out-of-reach possibility of _another time._

Clare's silky hair falls around Noah’s face as she whispers, “Turn around and let him see.” Dan watches a shiver chase through Noah, and he throws him a heated look before he turns on the bed, head dropping down as he presents himself to Dan.

The hand not on his dick grips the arm of the chair, hard, because _holy shit_. Clare hums and spreads his cheeks, exposing his hole, showing him how slick and ready it is. It’s pink around the edges, and Dan wonders how long she spent fingering him open, whether he was begging for it. “Oh my _god_ ,” he says weakly, and Clare grins.

“Yeah, he opens up so nicely,” she says, and without warning slides two slender fingers inside of him. Noah gasps loudly, arching into it, and Dan’s hand unwittingly tightens around his cock, starting to stroke himself properly. It's a little dry, just spit and his own slickness, but he's really not thinking about that.

“Fuck - Clare, fuck.” Noah’s pushing back impatiently as she fucks her fingers into him, the angle perfect for Dan to watch him swallow them up again and again, though a little awkward for her hand. She must hit the right spot, though, because suddenly Noah’s moaning, “Oh god, _fuck me_ ,” which gets Dan's dick impossibly harder.

“You want it so bad,” Dan says, and Clare grins, nods.

“He loves it. He goes totally crazy for it.”

“Jesus, Noah, I didn’t - I had no idea --”

“S’never exactly - _fuck_ \- come up in conversation,” Noah pants out. “Come on, I want it, I fucking want it.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay, keep your panties on.” Clare rolls her eyes and steps into the harness, fastening it with a quick deftness which screams practice. How many times have they done this? How good is Noah at taking it? Has it always been silicone, or has he ever been split open on a real cock?

“Hey!” Clare clicks her fingers in front of his face, and he flushes, caught out. “I said, where d’you want him? You’re the VIP guest, after all. Gotta make sure you get a good view.”

Well, that feels like a horrendously impossible choice. Every possible angle of this is undoubtedly going to be hotter than the last, and everything that's happened since he stepped into the room is already topping his best sexual experiences. “Facing me,” he says eventually. "I wanna see your face when you get fucked, Noah.”

Noah groans, reaching between his legs to give his dick a few quick pulls before stumbling back around. Meeting his eyes after saying that is nerve-wracking, but Dan’s just watched his asshole flutter and twitch around his wife’s fingers, so he figures a little honest eye contact shouldn’t be difficult.

“Hi,” Noah says, oddly sweet. Dan’s heart clenches painfully.

“Hey,” he murmurs, smiling at him gently.

Noah worries at his lip for a second, gazing at Dan as Clare grabs the lube. “She’s right, y’know,” he mumbles eventually. “About - how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

Dan’s mouth is suddenly dry. It feels wrong to admit it - neither of them should be saying this, Noah’s wife and one of Dan’s best friends is right there and Dan would rather die than destroy this for them, but - but that’s exactly it. She’s _right there_ , she’s here with them. She invited Dan in, as if he belongs. “Me too,” he admits, in a shaky whisper. “I - me too.”

Clare knee-walks over the mattress until she’s level with Noah, and presses a kiss to his cheek, before turning her bright eyes on Dan. “I’m glad you’re here, Dan. We both are.”

Dan nods, swallowing against an inexplicably choked-up lump in his throat. Thankfully, Clare provides a wonderful distraction by throwing the bottle of lube at him, his sex-stupid reflexes too slow to catch it. He curses, picks it up from by his feet, and gives Clare a lopsided smile. "Thanks."

"Hey, our lube is your lube. Also, you were gonna give yourself dick-burn if you carried on like that."

Dan snorts and squirts just the right amount into his palm, hips jerking at the first slick touch, fucking his dick into the circle of his fist. "Oh _fuck_ yeah."

Clare gives him a thumbs up and climbs behind Noah, smacking his ass lightly and making him gasp. His mouth makes a pretty little ‘o’.

“Look Dan in the eyes, baby.”

Noah does, and Dan stares back, open-mouthed and so fucking turned-on. Clare pushes forward, and he watches every moment of it play out on Noah’s face. Noah’s eyes widen, his expression turning shocked, as if he didn’t expect what’s happening; he breathes out, “Oh,” and his brows furrow; then he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and moans and his eyelashes flutter and he _shudders_.

“That’s it, sweetie, you’ve got it all, you’ve got that whole cock in you.”

Dan hears a pitiful whimper, and realises it came from him. Noah's eyes roll back and his fingers clench in the sheets as Clare starts slowly thrusting, and without thinking about it, Dan's timing the roll of his hips into his hand, fucking his fist like Clare's fucking Noah's ass. 

"Oh - God - gimme it - _faster_."

"Is he always this impatient?" Dan arches an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. He's a thirsty little fucker." 

Clare punctuates it with a snap of her hips, her pert breasts bouncing with it. Dan casts an eye over her, the pretty flush extending down her neck, the curves and softness of her body contrasted with Noah's solid, stocky frame. Dan doesn't need to want to fuck her to see she's beautiful. And _together_ , well. They're like a work of art. He can't tear his eyes away. An unexpected rush of affection overwhelms him momentarily, and when he looks back at Noah, his eyes are heated and serious and Dan wonders if, maybe, he's feeling the same thing.

Clare's fucking him harder now, deeper, his body jolting forward and letting out gorgeous, "Unh," sounds with each thrust.

"You look so fucking good taking that cock," Dan murmurs, and Noah moans, loud and desperate. "You've had a lot of practice, haven't you?"

"Yes," Noah bites out, his cheeks aflame as he shoves back into Clare's hips.

"Just with me, though," Clare pants. Dan squeezes his dick, hips lifting off the chair to keep the pace with Clare.

“Mm, I bet you beg her for it, don’t you?” Dan’s hand is slick and sensual on his cock, and he feels himself leak a little as Noah’s eyes drop down to watch.

“Yes - fuck, I --” Noah can’t get two breaths without moaning.

“Tell me how much you like it.”

Clare’s hand smoothes up Noah’s back and down again, giving his ass a little squeeze as she slaps into him again and again, whispering something encouraging that Dan can’t quite hear.

“I - I fuckin’ love it, I love being filled up, gets my dick so hard, I love it,” Noah pants out, and Dan groans, jacking himself a little faster.

“What d’you love? Fuck, c’mon, let me hear you say it.”

“I love --” Noah keens, his whole body shuddering, and Clare breaks into a triumphant grin at having apparently found the right angle. “I love _cock_.”

That might be the best thing Dan’s ever fucking heard.

“ _Yeah_ you do,” Clare laughs, giving him a playful spank. Noah lets out a surprised gasp and she pushes in deep, grinding against him. She must be getting some good pressure, her fingers tight on Noah’s hips as her eyes flutter closed in pleasure, but Noah’s whining, pushing back futilely and trying to _fuck himself_ on the toy. “Oh, god - look how desperate he is for it.”

“Certainly is,” Dan says, eyes boring into Noah’s. Noah’s gazing at his cock still, mouth half-open and his whole face etched with desire, and Dan’s never felt more powerful or more sexy. Dan reclines in the chair, letting his legs splay and adding a twist of his wrist, slowing down his strokes so Noah can watch every inch of him slide through his fist.

“Dan - fuck, Dan, _Dan._ ”

“Mm-hmm?”

“I wanna,” Noah moans, then stops abruptly, uncertainty flickering over his features.

Clare slows her movements and leans forward to press a kiss to his shoulder, murmuring, “It’s okay, honey. You can ask him.” Her eyes meet Dan’s, sparkling with a smile, and Dan’s poor, weary heart gives a hopeful skip.

“Can I - I want to…” God, Dan wants to kiss him again. But - he’s supposed to be on the chair. He’s the guest in their bedroom tonight. He can’t take it upon himself to cross any lines, without someone first extending a hand to guide him across. “I wanna touch you,” Noah whispers, and Dan could cry with relief.

He struggles to keep his composure as he raises an eyebrow at him, smirking. “Just touch me, hmm? Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“No.” Noah licks his lips, and it seems unconscious. Oh, this is fun. “I wanna suck you.”

“ _There_ it is,” Clare says with an eye-roll. “Why is it so hard for men to talk about their feelings?” She starts rolling her hips again as Dan ungracefully scrambles to his feet; Noah’s practically straining towards his dick.

Something occurs to him and he pulls back sharply. “Oh, um - do you guys have --?” Fuck, what if they don’t? They’re married, Christ, it’s not like they use them.

“Way ahead of you.” Without missing a beat, Clare reaches into a bedside drawer and flicks a foil packet at his head.

“You’re really enjoying _throwing_ things at me, and I’m not sure I appreciate it.”

“Oh, shut up and stick your dick in my husband’s mouth.”

Dan blinks. Well, alright then.

“I thought you guys didn’t…?”

Noah furrows his brow in confusion, looking sheepish when he notices Dan waving the condom wrapper. “Uh, we don’t. We just - bought them. In case.”

“In _case?!_ ” Dan barks, letting out a slightly hysterical laugh. “How fucking confident were you two that I was gonna walk in here?”

“Really want us to answer that, buddy?” Clare smiles teasingly at him, and Dan flushes. He doesn’t, actually. Besides, there are more pressing issues.

Shakily, he rolls the condom onto his cock and steps up in front of Noah, who’s practically straining off the end of the bed towards his dick. If Clare wasn’t anchoring him, he’d be pouncing on him right now. “Last chance to pull out.”

Clare cackles. “Ha. Pull out.”

“Yeah, _don’t_ \- don’t fuckin’ do that,” Noah gripes at her, when she predictably starts to draw out of him just to illustrate the pun. “Dan - fuck, give it to me, man. I don’t wanna wait any longer.”

Dan swallows and steps forward, cupping Noah’s face as he traces his tip over his lips, eliciting a soft whine from him. His eyes are so goddamn big, fixed on Dan’s face now as he opens up to take him in, moaning earnestly even though he’s barely started.

“Fuck. Fuck. Noah,” he breathes out, and a particularly hard thrust from Clare has him jerking forward, tight-hot mouth sliding down Dan’s shaft and Dan has to throw his head back and think of England to refrain from blowing his load already. “Oh shit, yep, that’s - keep doing that.”

“I was going to,” Noah snips at him, but then his lips are wrapped around Dan’s dick again and he’s sucking so urgently - Dan can tell he hasn’t done this before, something in the rhythm and the occasional scrape of teeth, but God- _damn_ does he make up for it in enthusiasm. 

“You’re a natural,” Dan murmurs, and he must jinx it, because as soon as the words leave his lips Noah’s slipping forward slightly too far and gagging. He wrenches his head back and coughs dryly, Clare slowing down with a look of exasperated concern. 

“Christ, I know you were hungry for it, but there’s no need to fucking _die_ for it, you idiot.”

“You fucked me too hard! I slipped!”

“Yeah, like you’ve ever complained that I fuck you _too hard_.”

Dan catches Clare’s eye and she tilts her head at him, one hand crossing Noah’s body to hold his opposite hip. Dan nods, cups his shoulder on the same side, and they tip him over onto his front together. Noah bounces on the mattress and whips his head between the two of them. “What is that, some kind of - telepathy thing?”

“Something like that,” Dan snickers.

He moves around to the side of the bed, lazily stroking his cock and eyeing Noah’s red mouth, as Clare spreads his legs and slides home smoothly. Noah groans and clutches at his dick. 

“It’ll be easier like this,” Dan says softly, Noah’s eyes full of trust as he blinks up at him. 

Dan’s knees complain a little at the slight crouch he has to do to level himself with Noah, but Noah props himself up on an elbow and meets him in the middle, and in any case, Dan would rather be a little uncomfortable and _still_ get a blow job than choke him to death.

“That’s it, fuck, take it, nice and slow,” Dan breathes out as Noah instantly gets his mouth on him again - he can feel his tongue exploring the shape and the weight of him, testing how far he can slide down and how hard he can suck, and Clare holds back until he’s settled into a rhythm before she steadily picks up the pace and starts pounding him again.

“Harder,” Noah gasps out when he takes a breath.

Clare cocks her head at Dan. “Hmm. You think I should fuck him harder, Dan?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Dan tsks, his eyes dancing as he glances at Noah. “Sure you can handle it?”

“I can fuckin’ - God, _yes_ , give it to me -- _shit!_ ”

“Yeah, suck his cock, baby, make him feel good. God, that is so hot,” Clare laughs breathlessly, and she slips a hand into the harness - suddenly there’s a buzzing, there must be a little bullet in there or _something_ , but whatever it is it makes her shake and fuck into him with a wilder need. “Fuck - fuck fuck fuck fuck.”

Noah’s whimpering around Dan’s cock, muffled and completely desperate as drool runs down his chin, and Dan feels his control quickly unravelling. He’s surrounded by moans and love and heat and he doesn’t know where to look, it’s all too much, just keeps petting at Noah’s hair and trying his best to hold on, make it last for him, but he _can’t_. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, you’re gonna make me come,” he moans, and Noah nods frantically, jacking his own dick so fast his hand’s a blur. 

When Dan comes, his vision fades at the edges, the entire world narrowing down to the three of them. He cries out and his hips stutter and Noah chokes a little but he can’t even stop himself, his hands yanking Noah’s hair. Dimly, he registers Clare’s moans climbing higher and higher and cresting, slamming deep into Noah as her hips ride out her orgasm. Unsteady, she almost falls to the side and right off the bed; Dan instantly moves to catch her, his sheathed dick slipping out of Noah’s mouth.

“Jesus,” Dan laughs at her as he gets her upright again, and she laughs too, breathless as she delicately wipes the sweat from her brow and switches the vibrator off.

“Thanks. That would have been an embarrassing explanation at the emergency room,” she says, eyeing the hardwood floor she narrowly avoided cracking her head on.

“Um, hello?” Noah’s voice is strained and higher than Dan’s ever heard it. Dan and Clare glance down at him. _Fuck_ . His thighs are wide open, dick flushed and swollen and desperate, his chest heaving. “If someone doesn’t get me off soon, _I’m_ gonna need the emergency room.”

Dan grabs the lube from the floor and launches it at Clare to get her back, but she catches it easily and pokes her tongue out at him. She slicks up her hand and wraps pretty fingers around Noah’s cock, her other hand stroking his thigh, and Dan suddenly feels… out of place, standing next to the bed he isn’t allowed on.

“Daniel, kiss me,” Noah breathes out, grabbing for him.

Dan kisses him. Of course he does. He leans down and holds his face with both hands and drinks in all the gorgeous whimpers and groans he makes, savouring them forever. Then he feels cool fingers tapping at his wrist, and Clare’s pulling one of his hands down, down until he reaches Noah’s cock. He glances at Noah, who’s wide-eyed and so pink-cheeked. “This okay?”

“Fuck _yes_ ,” Noah says, and Dan’s hand joins Clare’s on Noah’s thick cock, slipping through the lube she smeared over him. 

Dan has to tear himself away from Noah’s mouth to watch his cock pop out through their linked fingers, watch as his foreskin shifts and slides over his tip. He squeezes Clare’s fingers, which makes Noah moan and Clare smile, leaning over Noah to peck Dan’s lips. That’s when Noah comes, loud and wild, biting at Dan’s neck and hips snapping up and up and up as he fucks into their interlaced hands.

Clare leans forward to kiss her husband, her hair veiling their faces, so Dan awkwardly extracts his hand, holding it out from his body and looking around for tissues. His clean hand pushes his glasses back up where they’ve slid down his nose; he never even took them off.

What’s the protocol here? They all came. He’s played his part. Noah got to suck a dick. 

Does he go back to the guest room now? Should he leave entirely? Is this when they all sober up? Not from the booze or the weed, God, that’s long gone, but from _this_. This heady, overwhelming intoxication which Dan’s sure will wear off any minute now.

It feels all too familiar a dance, neatly disposing of the condom and quickly locating his clothes in a pile on the floor and planning out how discreetly he can slip out - except this time, he can’t just run out to an Uber half-dressed and chalk it up to another terrible dating app decision. These are - they’re his best friends.

What if they’re not anymore?

There’s a cold, heavy weight in the pit of his stomach. His rustling about trying to turn his sweatpants the right way around has both of them looking over at him, Noah upside-down as he’s still laying on his back. 

“Levy, what the fuck are you doing?” Clare asks archly.

Dan stops, feeling stuck. He doesn’t know the answer to that. He doesn’t _know_. He’s butt-naked with a softening dick and a bundle of clothes and the remnants of his friend’s come on his hand, and he doesn’t know what he’s doing. He feels a pathetic urge to cry.

“Um,” he says, “I mean, don’t you want me to… go?” 

Noah frowns. “Why would we?”

“That’s usually how these things work.”

“That’s not - this isn’t a _thing_ ,” Noah says, then makes a frustrated noise when Dan winces at that. “No, I mean. It’s not just some ‘thing’, Daniel. I don’t - we don’t want you to go.”

Dan eyes them both warily, as Clare shifts off of Noah and Noah climbs off the bed, still a little unsteady on his feet. He walks over to him and braces both strong hands on Dan’s shoulders, firmly holding his gaze. 

“Stay.”

Dan blinks rapidly, trying to avoid Noah’s gaze as his eyes prickle, and he lands on Clare, who’s biting at her lip and watching, wide-eyed. She nods. “Stay, Dan. We always wanted you to stay.”

Everything in his body screams at him to run, because this is never, ever going to end well. He squirms on his feet. Noah doesn’t let him go. “Okay,” he whispers finally. 

Noah kisses him, soft and tender, then takes his hand and leads him over that line Dan could never cross alone, leads him into their bed and into their arms. Dan doesn’t know how it works, doesn’t know who’s holding who, but somehow, it doesn’t feel like it matters.

“Need showers,” Clare mumbles, somewhere close to Dan’s neck.

Noah waves a dismissive hand, yanking the covers over them and plastering himself to Dan’s back with a grunt. “In the morning.”

Dan tucks a smile into the space between them both. The bed no longer feels foreign, a frontier he’s forbidden to cross; instead, it feels a little like a home.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! I love hearing from you guys, and I absolutely slaved over this, lmao.
> 
> <3


End file.
